R8 Revolver
|origin = |price = $700 |Damage = 86 |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |firemodes = Semi-automatic (double-action) Fanning (single-action) |Movement_speed = 220 180 (when using primary fire) |Magazine_capacity = 8 / 8 |ammotype = |armorpenetration = 93 |accuraterange |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Entity = weapon_revolver |altername = |Hotkey = B-1-5 |reloadtime = 2.3 seconds |rateoffire = 85 RPM (primary fire) 150 RPM (secondary fire) |Accuraterange = 60 m}} The R8 Revolver is an 8 shot revolver introduced as part of the to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The R8 Revolver, known in real life as the Smith & Wesson M&P R8, is the third pistol to be introduced to Global Offensive since the game's retail release. It can be switched out for the Desert Eagle in-game. The Revolver is capable of firing 8 rounds via two separate attacks with only 8 rounds in reserve. The primary attack draws the hammer back before firing. As the hammer is drawn back, the accuracy of the revolver increases, movement speed drops to 180 units per second and then the gun fires after a 0.2 second delay. The secondary attack is a quick shot using the fanning technique, resulting in a much faster but less accurate shot. In comparison to the Desert Eagle, this weapon deals more damage and is capable in killing a player at close range in two hits against an armored opponent. The primary fire is more accurate and can fire one shot more before reloading. On the downside, primary fire is much slower, requires to lower the hammer before able to fire a shot, the movement speed is lowered to 180 (220 when not firing which is still slower than the Desert Eagle), and has much lower ammo in reserve which forces the player to fire sparingly. The rate of fire in secondary mode is still lower than the Desert Eagle, and the revolver costs the same as the Desert Eagle. This weapon is not available in Competitive Matchmaking mode after the , but it is added back to Competitive matchmaking, along with the Negev, following the update. It used to have the same stats of the AWP for 3 days. According to this article, "the R8's damage has been reduced to 86 from 115 and it takes a touch longer to fire at 0.4 seconds. The spread has been widened too." It has been rebuffed since then to decrease it's trigger pull, but they made it be as inaccurate as the Desert Eagle. Properties Previous Properties Advantages *Extremely high damage for a handgun. *Instant headshot kill at any range. *Capable of killing enemies without armor with a shot to the groin region. *Good penetration. *Capable of firing faster using the secondary firing mode. Disadvantages *Very low ammunition in total(16 rounds); eight shots in the cylinder, and eight in reserve. *Lower accuracy when using secondary fire mode compared to the primary fire mode. *Currently the heaviest handgun available, even heavier than many primary weapons. *.2 second delay when using the primary fire mode (the hammer cocking back is audible to anyone close enough to hear it, thus risking giving away the user's position). Trivia *While the S&W M&P R8 Revolver uses the .357 Magnum or .38 Special in real life, it uses the same cartridge as the Desert Eagle (.50 Action Express) in-game. *Prior to the patch, firing using the secondary fire mode during freeze time on nearby team members would cause sparks to appear, though no damage would be inflicted and only ammunition was wasted. ** Additionally, prior to the patch, it was possible to hold down the secondary fire while pressing the primary fire to get the accuracy of the primary with the speed of the secondary. ** It was also possible to shoot with the alternative fire while defusing the C4 before the patch. *Kills with the R8 Revolver will count towards the Desert Eagle Expert achievement instead. *While reloading the R8 Revolver, the camera will slightly shake. *The R8 Revolver is the very first revolver to be officially added to Counter-Strike. *Reloading the R8 Revolver with less than 8 bullets in reserve will still show the user inserting a full speed-loader with 8 bullets. *The R8 revolver is the only weapon in with movement in the idle animation. *The R8 Revolver has two different draw animations, played at random. One shows the player spinning the weapon around his trigger finger vertically before shutting the cylinder with a flick. The other shows the player spinning the weapon forwards once then backwards once before gripping on the weapon with two hands. Behind the scenes * Long before this weapon was introduced during the , its icons were present in the game files. Said icons depicted it being closer to a Python design rather than the released short barreled revolver. ** Its entity name also appeared in the game configuration files. ** The R8 Revolver originally used the attribute but it was changed in the 2nd update on the same day as the attribute. References External Links *M&P R8 Revolver Product Information tr:R8 Revolver uk:R8 Revolver Category:Pistols Category:Global Offensive weapons Category:.50 AE user